Daijo Bu
by Hikari-Ishtar-Bakura
Summary: This is a fic about a young girl named Elena, and how she is taken in by Malik Ishtar.


                                                                                                                                DAIJOU BU?!

                                Malik Ishtar stared at a young girl who not only seemed afraid of him, but also flustered.  "I asked for your name girl.  You can either tell me or I can kill you."  The girl gasped and bowed her head.  "My name is Elena."  Malik stood up and walked tot eh girl and began to circle her.  She was around 5'3" in height, and she was thinner then he.  He stopped in front of her and placed a finger under her chin, titling it up.  The purple-red of her eyes was hidden by the long golden bangs of her shoulder length hair.  "How old are you Elena?"  She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm thirteen…" He frowned.  'She's four years younger then me…eah what do I care?'  "Look at me Elena."  The girl opened her eyes and tears fell out of them slowly.  Malik brushed them away and then cupped her cheek in his hand, causing her eyes to widen in fear.  "I don't plan on hurting you…as long a you obey me that is."

                                "And what of me then?"  Malik removed his hand from the shorter girls cheek and grinned at the new arrival.  "Ah, Bakura!  Just in time.  This is Elena, our new friend."  The boy who had just walked in grinned around the cigarette in his mouth and brushed the silver hair out of his face.  He put out the cigarette and looked the poor girl over.  "Well, she is better then my hikari, but will she please your yami?"  Malik shrugged.  "If we work on her she will."  Bakura nodded and replied, "She's staying with Ryou, right?"  Malik took the girls face in his hands and said, "Yes," before pressing his lips against the crying girls.  She gasped and Malik thrust his tongue into her mouth.  He gently stroked the roof with the tip of his tongue, causing her to shiver, but from fear or pleasure he did not know.  When he pulled away all she did was cry silently.  "Take her to Ryou's room, and don't frighten her to much."  Bakura grinned and grabbed the girls hand leading her out of the room.  

                                Sighing Malik walked back to his seat and sat down running his fingers over the blade of the Millennium Rod.  "Namu, come over here."  A boy who looked exactly like him only nicer walked over to him.  "Yes Malik?"  "I want you and Ryou to make sure Elena is taken care of.  She's scared and if my yami knows that he'll play off it and only make it worse."  Namu nodded.  "I assure you, Ryou and I will take care of her."  "See that you do.  Don't go until tomorrow though, as you look just like me, she may freak out.  You may go."  With that Namu left Malik to his thoughts.

                                "Malik is smart to put you with Ryou, and I am almost positive that he'll have Namu with you as well.  You don't have anyone to be afraid of except Malik's yami Marik.  S long as you listen to him however, you should be fine."  The girl said nothing, but she held Bakura's hand tighter.  Soon they stopped outside of a door and Bakura knocked on it.  "Ryou, are you in there?"  The door opened and a boy looking likes Bakura but much nicer stood before them.  "Hello yami."  "Ryou, this is Elena.  Malik has placed her in your care."  He looked down at the girl and said "Don't be afraid, Ryou will take good care of you."  He leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving.  "Well, come in then Elena."

                                For the first time she spoke without anyone telling her to.  "You're the one who is going to teach me to be obedient aren't you?"  Ryou chuckled lightly and took her hand.  "No, I'm the one who's going to be your friend, someone who you can cry to and not get yelled at by.'  He helped her inside and sat next to her on the bed.  Not long afterward he was holding her in his arms as she cried.  "I'm so afraid Ryou!  I know that Malik took me in…but for his yamis pleasure?!"  Ryou rubbed her back and tried to soothe her.  She soon fell asleep and he sighed.  'Poor girl…unfortunately it only gets worse…'  He lay her down in the bed, they lay beside her hugging her.  "Sleep well Elena, for tomorrow your life will change forever…"

                                "Ryou!  Ryou love!  Wake up!"  Ryou rolled over and opened his eyes seeing his lover, Namu standing above him.  "Morning Nam'."  "Shh…come next door for awhile.  It's still early so you don't have to worry about Elena waking."  Carefully Ryou climbed out of the bed and followed Namu to his room.  They both climbed onto the bed and Namu immediately pressed his lips to Ryou.  Ryou in turn took his hands and wrapped them in Namu's hair.  When they both ran out of air Ryou pushed Namu away reluctantly.  "We can't Namu, not now. I am worried about Elena."


End file.
